The vampire Trials
by FrozenAnnaXJeanX
Summary: Ivy Vega, her friends and family -including Olivia- are stuck in a place where deathly things are happening... can they get out? Wait a second! Did you just say Jackson's a...?
1. IVY: Where are we?

The Vampire Trials

I woke up and found myself in total darkness, I knew that I was in a coffin but if it was light I would have sensed it. Frowning, I tried to push my coffin lid up but it wouldn't budge. I was afraid that if I were to use my vampire strength the lid would fly into the air and get stuck in the ceiling.

"Hello?" I said for some ideotic reason. No one would have sealed my lid shut on purpose, would they? I began to panic and started banging on the walls of my coffin and lid. I heard a males grunt and the coffin lid slowly creaked off, revealing a dark figure. Everything was dark but a teenage boy's figure was outlined in the darkness.

"Ivy, are you OK?" The voice sounded familiar and panicked. I frowned and nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Hello? Ivy, your really starting to worry me!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, I knew the voice from somewhere but I couldn't work it out. "Who are you?"

The voice laughed and I recognised it so well, I heard it almost everyday, but I couldn't think straight wondering what the hell was going on. A hand reached in and I took it. As it pulled me out of the coffin I knew the arms from someone in my class, someone close. He smelt like a handsome boy would. Strangely, he pulled me in for a hug. His materials he was wearing were soft and I noticed how strong he was. I knew who he was. I began to smile.

"Still don't know who I am?" The voiced chuckled, letting go og the hug.

I nodded and put my finger to my bottom lip as if I was thinking about it. "Is it... my handsome boyfriend Brendan Daniels?" I wondered aloud, laughing.

Brendan laughed back and wrapped me in for another hug. "That proves how much we don't spend enough time together!"

I laughed and tried to look around in the dark. Even with my vampire dark visions I couldn't see anything. I suddenly turned serious. "Where are we?" I asked curiously.

I could feel Brendan watching me. "I don't know..." he whispered.


	2. BRENDAN: What's going on?

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

Ivy looked up at me fearful and I looked down at her with a reassuring smile. Ivy began to frown. "What do you mean you don't know?" She whispered worriedly. I shook my head, my face expressionless. "I don't know where we are," I whispered, sounding fearful myself.

Ivy let go of the hug and looked around the room. "Why's it so dark, how did we get here?" She asked, suddenly sounding panicked. She took a step backwards and tripped over something in the darkness. "Ouch!" Came a cried noise from the object below, which Ivy was now sitting on because she had fallen over. "Ah! Where am I? Get me out of here!" Came the girl's voice from inside. She was panicking and banging on the walls, of which I assume is a coffin, just as Ivy was. I quickly helped Ivy up and she looked around in the darkness. She kneeled on the ground and felt out for the coffin the girl seemed to be in. "Hello, Olivia?" Ivy shrieked, feeling about in the dark. The girl banged on the coffin and I quickly walked over to where I thought was Ivy and tripped on another coffin and accidently fell on one nearby. "Help!" Olivia and two other voices where screaming at once. "Stop!" I found myself shouting. I calmed my voice down. "Look, Ivy, you help Olivia and I'll help whoever. Just stop screaming!" I could sense Ivy nodding in the dark and quickly rustling about trying to find Olivia's coffin lid. I bent down onto my knees and found the first coffin. I quickly opened it and the lid flew up. Tiny arms shot around me and pulled me into a hug. "I was so scared!" The small voice announced. I could instantly tell it was Bethany, my little sister. "Bethany, it's OK, I got you," I whispered soothingly. I could feel Bethany nodding against my chest and then when she let go I told her to look for other coffins and pull open the lids. I could hear Olivia and Ivy talking to each other, Olivia asking questions like, where were they? I knew that Olivia was out of her coffin. I quickly scrabbled for the second coffin I had bumped into and found that Sophia was laying inside. She quickly shot up and gave me a quick hug before standing up. "Where are we? I can't see a thing!" Sophia asked rapidly. I answered with a simple, "I don't know." And then added, "Look, first we all have to find coffins in the dark to see if any other of us are in here. Then we can work out the questions, alright?" I could feel Sophia nod and quickly jump to the floor, scrambling for more coffins. About twenty minutes later, though it felt like hours, we knew that everyone was out of their coffins. The people here were: Me, Ivy, Olivia, Bethany, Sophia, Mrs Hewwit, Mr Hewwit, Mr Vega, Lillian, my Mum and my Dad. "Alright, who was the first one awake and out of their coffins?" Mr Vega asked quickly, eager to work out all the questions that were whizzing all around our heads. "Me," I said proudly. I could hear the air pushing as Mr Vega nodded in the dark. "OK, so do you have any memory of anything that happened before?" He asked me. I though about it and nodded. "Yeah, I went to bed and I woke up here. I started to panic when I couldn't open my coffin so I used my vampire strength to open it. Straight after, I could hear Ivy panicking and I thought it was all a dream, but it was real..." I said painfully, recalling Ivy's desperate calls for help. It really scared me at the thought of Ivy being scared, she was never ever scared.


	3. OLIVIA: Too much to handle

Olivia P.O.V

Thoughts raced through my mind, horrible ones. Questions bounced against my brain, but my imgaination turned the all of my answers into horror stories. One question stung like anything, causing me to squint everytime I really thought about it. They were all like fireworks, they rose up in me and when one got the best of me I would burst into flames and instead of a beautiful pattern it would be as ugly as those boots I saw in the mall's advertisement window last summer. I took a deep breath and allowed the question to pop into my personal thinking space. Question: Why the hell did I wake up in a coffin and where the hell and I? Oh and one other thing. What am I wearing because if it's yesterdays clothes I will die!

Brendan gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of my head, he obviously thought I was Ivy in the darkness. "It's me, Olivia." I whisper-shouted. I could feel Brendan becoming stiff next to me and although he wasn't standing right close to me I could smell the mint in his breath as he said, "Sorry. I thought you were Ivy," Olivia swiped the air to signal it was not big deal. At that moment in time, while everyone was for some reason whispering, I swear a light flickered in the room, though I wasn't sure if it was my imagantion again. When the light was on, or so I think it was, I think I saw two rows of opened coffins and a stone floor. The walls where dark grey and the ceiling was black. A red color dripped down the top of the walls and it looked deadly like blood. The light bulb was really old and had no frame covering around it, it was like out of that horror movie _Saw _I watched last year. Come on, Olivia. You can't be scared! Your in the top year at school, set a good example on poor little Bethany. Beside me, Bethany was clutching my hand a shivering, not out of the lack of warmth but the lack of support and comfort. She was sweating at the same time and clinging on to me as if her life depended on it. Then the light flickered again, and this time I knew it was for real because it kept on flickering and each time it showed the image of the room I had thought I had seen. I could hear everyone around me murrmuring with excitment. Or was it fear? I had no clue. Little Bethany began to whimper into my favourite dress, the peach one with the dark blue denim jacket with pink flats. My hair was tied into a dark brown ponytail and when the light flickered each time I noticed we were all in our favourite outfits, like when people die, in their coffins they wear their favourite clothes... Oh my Goodness! We were all wearing our favourite clothes. This cannot be good. Just at that second, the light flickered and stopped with a hault, leaving us in light. Bethany let go of my hand and joined Mrs Daniels who was clutching onto Mr Daniels hand. "I'm scared," Bethany whispered to her mum. "We all are darling, we all are." Mrs Daniels replied, her voice shaking. That didn't make me feel any better. I began to shiver and I remember that Ivy was frowning at me worriedly. I was uncontrolably cold and felt myself going dizzy. I reached out to grab hold of Brendan's T-shirt before I fell, but my grip failed me. I hit my head on one of the coffins and all I remember is everything going dark and everyone was calling my name.

When I woke up, the room was light, but not as light as my bedroom at home. I lifted my head but it throbbed like hell. Two pale hands quickly grabbed hold of me and pulled me to my feet. My head was aching and I thought I would be sick, but the hands were reassuringly on my shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly and realised I was looking in a mirror. Oh wait- I was staring into the eyes of my vampire twin sister, Ivy. Ivy sniffled, her eyes red. She had been crying. I reached out and hugged her, Ivy hugging me back. I felt like I was going to fall over, but my weight was supported by Ivy. When she pulled away, she looked me in the eyes, her eyes solemn. "Are you OK?" She urged, shaking me a little. I held up one finger to signal her to be gentle and she murrmered a sorry, which made me feel a lot better. "No, not really. What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I was starting to feel a lot better by now and I could manage to support my weight. "Mr Daniels used his scientific knowledge to discover that this is vampire tempature level, which caused you to faint for the past hour. The lights have stayed on and the others are in this other room we discovered behind one of the doors. The double doors are locked though, which we think leads to outside. Their trying to find some water for you, that room in their is massive and the lights not on so their still trying to find some." I managed a nod and released Ivy, standing by myself in the middle of the creepy room. My vison was begining to clear and I could see that one of the two doors were open.

"Ivy, where are we?" I asked, dreading her answer. Ivy shook her head sadly and shrugged her boney shoulders. "I don't know. Mr Daniels is trying to figure out but I don't think he's getting anywhere." Ivy addmitted, rubbing her own arm for comfort. I patted her shoulder and sighed, tears welling in my eyes.

"Olivia! Your awake," A voice gasped from the now-open double doors which Ivy had explained where locked. Ivy and I gasped at who was standing in the door way.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to write this, I did have a complaint from a reader about how long I take. I think this is because I'm always writing new stories and that stuff so I never really get around to it. I'm also really sorry that I left you on a clif hanger and that it was really short and boring, I promise that the next chapter will be way better!**


	4. UNKNOWN: Telling her

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for my new chapter. I'd like to give a massive thanks to the person who gave a friendly comment, Mary. I really like your idea and have (Sorry I might have given the story away a bit!) decided to use it. Please carry on with the ever-so kind reveiws! Sorry for any words that are spelt wrong- spell check not working- lol!

UNKOWN P.O.V

Both my eyes were fixed on Olivia, how beautiful she looked in that dress of hers. How much I wanted to just run up to her give her a massive hug. But after about two seconds, I began to snap out of how beautiful she looked and realised that she was more than shocked to see me. I wondered what was wrong. Maybe it was a wrong time to burst in on her. She was probably only just adjusting to the fact that she had woken up in a coffin.

"I'll leave you guys alone then," Ivy murmured and left the room, very un-Ivy like. I know she should have been all in protective mode by now, but I think she could sence that Olivia would not like it one bit. Olivia finally nodded, but a smile never followed. I was getting really worried and gave her a shy smile back. "You OK?" I whispered, afraid of what Olivia would say next. Her opinion mattered the most to me.

"Jackson!?" Olivia cried my name, running her hands through her messy pony-tail. All I could do was wonder why it was so messy, Olivia normally wouldn't let a single hair escape. I managed to nod slowly, to tell her to carry on. "You put us here?" Olivia whispered, tears spilling down her flawless skin. I nodded, then I shook my head, then I nodded it again and shook my head. "Well, you must have some sort part in this to turn up out of the blue!" Olivia shouted, the tears were spilling faster now. I went red as I quickly pulled Olivia into a tight hug, but I realised that she was not hugging me back. I pulled away and looked her into the eyes. "Your right, I did have a part in this." I sighed, scraping my hands through my scruffy blonde hair. "I knew it!" Olivia screamed and ran through the door which I guessed Ivy and the others were.

I sighed heavily and dashed across the room, knocking on the door. "Olivia? I can explain, it wasn't me, but I know who did this to you guys." I banged on the door desprately, begging for Olivia to come out. I heard the door unlock but instead of Olivia, Ivy stood at the door.

"What have you done to her?" Ivy boomed. "She's in there crying her eyes out!" I sighed and pushed past Ivy. I knew she was a vampire but I was stronger than her. I rushed over to Olivia was she was crying her eyes out on a single chair. I rubbed her back sympatheticly and turned to see Ivy and the other vampires jaws dropped. "What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I have the right to explain to my girlfriend that I had no part in the evil scheme!" Mr Vega shook his head and took a step forward. "It's not that, Jackson. We know that your not human- so what are you?" My jaw dropped and I could feel Olivia go stiff by me. She must be a vampire, and I learnt to accept that, so why is she freaked out about me being... well not a vampire, but something else. "So cool!" Brendan's little sister, Bethany jumped up and down on the spot. "He's a vampire, not human!" She squealed. I shook my head and Olivia stopped crying, a hint of a small smile appearing on her lips. She was not going to like what I was about to say. "I'm not a vampire, I'm a..." I took a break, unable to carry on. Olivia's face fell again. I didn't undertand that if she was a vampire why she wouldn't like me being one too. The second Law of the night for vampires was that a vampire couldn't fall in love with a human- surely she didn't want to break the law? "Werewolf." I finished, my tone filled with disgust. Everyone gasped, including Olivia. I took Olivia's hands and kneeled down in front of her. "But I'm still the same guy you fell in love with," I said quickly, hoping that that would be enough to win her over. Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, clapping twice like at the begginging of a cheer. "Your right! It was just a shock, that's all." Olivia said confidently. I nodded unsurely. Mr Vega grabbed my shoulder and tugged me back to face him. "You cannot date my daughter! For the past three or four years you've been lying to her face! You have broken the Third Law of the Dark to you kind, I cannot risk my daughter being injured by your kind!" He turned to Olivia and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how our kind and their kind don't get on? His kind killed an innocent vampire!"

Olivia looked thoughtful as she looked from the vampires in the room to me, the most unloyal werewolf (only to my kind) in the world. I'm constantly getting into trouble with the werewolf king and queen and their always going on at me about how if I didn't dump Olivia they would hurt her. That's why I ended it with her the day Ivy went to Transalvania, I didn't want ger to be hurt. But I found myself unable to control myself and in London (when we were thirteen) I told her I loved her and we were back together in no time. But I was and I still am making sure that the King and Queen, or any other werewolf, find out. Werewolfs and vampires have hated eachother for centurys and by the looks of it, were not making up any time soon.

Olivia went several shades paler and I thought she was going to faint so I put my hand agaisnt her back to support her. Mr Vega growled at me as I touched her, but he left it at that because he could see how sad Olivia looked. "Mr Vega, I know Olivia is a vampire and we are forbidden to date but-" "WHAT?" Everyone in the room seemed to choras. I nodded my head slowly, my eyebrows raised. Brendan chuckled. "Olivia's not a vampire," He murrmured so that all of us could hear. "Speak up, I can't hear you." Olivia said, crossing her arms. That's when it hit me, hard. I had broken the second law of the dark. I had fallen in love with a human not a vampire! This was serious. I pulled my hands through my blonde hair and I felt like screaming, This was worse than anyone had suspected. "You human..." I whispered so Olivia could hear. Olivia nodded slowly and giggled. "Always have been, always will." She declared. I knelt down beside her and took her hands. "This is bad, really bad." I whispered, holding onto Olivia as tightly as I could without hurting her. Olivia frowned. "I thought you said that we could get over this because your still the same person you fell in love with. I'm still the same person you fell in love with," Olivia said quietly. "Yeah but it's worse that your a human and not a vampire. They would kill you if they found out!" I said, practiclly shouting. "Ya think?" Ivy said, hands on her hips. "And keep your voice down. Just tell us why we're here and then let us go."

I shook my head. Surely even she could tell it wasn't as easy as that.

"I think you all better sit down while I explain." I said. Taking our seats, I cleared my throat. "About a week ago, us werewolfs held a meeting, well, the royal werewolfs. I'm the prince, prince Jackson. My mum, the Queen, declared that the royals would be keeping some vampires as slaves and they could just do what they fancied with them. I was all, you can't do that on them, but they threatened to kill Olivia, they always do that to get to me. Only last night when the gaurds were coming home with some coffins did I find out from the head gaurd that you guys were inside. It took me all night to convince my parents to let you go but they still rejected. So here I am, sneaking in." I finshed, recalling at how determained they were about killing Olivia.

"So, your really on our side?" Mr Daniels questioned, looking me in the eyes. "I was on your side the minute I laid eyes on Olivia. Although she's not a vampire, I'd give my life to protect her family's kind." Sophia just gazed longingly at Olivia. "Oh my darkness, Olivia. You are so lucky to have such a romantic boyfriend." Olivia took a deep breath, nodded and smiled. "You right. But you still haven't explained why you can't get us out of this dump, when were getting something to drink or eat and WHY?!" "One, that's way to many questions at once. Two, my parents will come during midday and give you all a room in the servents quarters. And three, I can't get you out of here because my parents would kill you, Olivia." I said truthfully. "Oh and you have to act like a vampire and sleep in a coffin around my parents. If they find out your human they would eat you, as gross as that sounds. So you need to loose the tan and put this on." I threw the black sack I had been carrying around at her. Olivia opened it and pulled everything out one by one. There was pale foundation, black make-up and black clothes, accesories and shoes. Ivy's jaw dropped. "Oh my darkness! Jackson has brought you the most expensive, coolest clothes known to Goth kind!" Ivy screeched. I shrugged and smirked. "When your rich..."


	5. IVY: Look at her!

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I posted my last chapter I've been really caught up in my school work with all my tests coming up. Reading has been taking over and I've been busy writing an original story. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think so I will know if I should carry on writing! **

Ivy's P.O.V

I watched as Olivia floated gracefully around the room as happy as a bumble bee. I was so happy for her, the fact that she had gotten over the fact her perfect boyfriend isn't so perfect after all. Dad calculated that it was a full moon tonight and they probably had something prepared. This was freaking me out like hell and I was especially worried about Olivia, being a human and all. But it seemed that nothing could kill the mood Olivia was in, she hadn't stopped grinning since Jackson had left to get back to his parents. Olivia collapsed onto her closed coffin where she began to twiddle with her dark brown hair.

"Hey, Olivia." Brendan waved towards her, grinning. "Your perkiness is ruining how dark I'm trying to feel. It's not healthy for a vampire to be around such happiness for so long!" He teased. Olivia just giggled and began to blush. I laughed at Olivia as she jumped up from her coffin and began to do cartwheels around the large room. Dad jumped straight in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Olivia, you need to calm down." Dad said seriously, looking Olivia in the eyes. "You need to go into the other room and change into these clothes and put the make-up on." He tossed the black bag at Olivia and Olivia caught it, her smile faded. "Now, go on quickly. And when you come back in don't act so bunny-like. We need you to pretend that you are a vampire." He sighed heavily, dragging his pale hand through his black hair. "This is serious Olivia. You could die," Olivia's face fell even more. "Now, be quick. Ivy will help you." He gave me a knowing look, telling me to go after Olivia.

I got up off of my knees and rushed over to Olivia before she shut the door behind her. Just as the door was closing, I saw Brendan smiling at me. It made me feel so warm inside that I couldn't imagine how happy Olivia was feeling. I shut the door properly behind me and smiled at Olivia who was in her bra and pants, spraying herself down Pale Beauty Spray Toner. While she was in the process, I peered into the black bag and pulled out the black knee length dress with the black glittery thin belt. I chucked it at Olivia and she pulled it on, clipping the belt extra tight. I flung some black flats at Olivia and she caught them with one lift of the hand, putting them onto her feet. Olivia tied her hair into a neater pony tail and put on some Goth accessories and some dark make-up. I helped her outline her lips with a dark pencil and Olivia suddenly turned serious, scared even.

"What's wrong?" I asked, both my expression and tone concerned with a hint of sympathy. Olivia shook her head and swatted the air as if to say no big deal, but I knew that she wouldn't have looked sad in the first place.

"Nothing." Olivia said, avoiding my eyes. I managed to lock eyes with her, and she gave in. "Well, I know it seems really silly but... I'm scared, Ivy. Like, really scared. What if I die or something?" Olivia blurted, it coming out as a whisper. If I was human I would have asked for her to speak up, but as a vampire I could hear what she was saying exactly.

I shook my head violently, squeezing Olivia's shoulder sympathetically. "Oh God, Olivia. You are being silly. But only at thinking your being silly. I'm scared senseless about what's going to happen to me. Let alone what's going to happen to you. Life without you wouldn't be worth living. So we have to pull ourselves together and keep you safe. For all of our sakes." I begged her, I didn't even realise I was crying until Olivia spoke up.

"Look at us, crying like a pair of teenage girls that just got cheated on by their boyfriends," Olivia giggled through crying. I just laughed at her and then shook my head, pulled a stubborn face, lifted an perfectly plucked eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You honestly won't do." I sighed, shaking my head teasingly. Olivia's face fell as if I was telling her she was wearing the exact same outfit as a teacher. "If your going to pass the tests of being a vampire, first you need to pass the tests of being a Goth. I mean, I know your more a spring/summer type of person and you like all the light shades but being girly, I thought you would know that even darker shades doesn't equal make yourself look like a clown!" I laughed, showing her herself in the mirror that was attached to the eye shadow pallet.

Olivia burst out laughing and blushed through her pale make-up. Her black mascara and eye liner was dripping like butter on a hot summers day. Her eye lids were red and puffy and tears were still streaming down her face, though Olivia looked like she was finished with the tears and feeling sorry for herself. I grinned at Olivia as she took a deep breath and shot me her most dazzling Hollywood smile.

"You know, Ivy, you are 100 per cent right!" Olivia said, the cheerleader in her shining through. "I'm going to pull myself together and start acting like the vampire I'm supposed to be! I am Olivia Abbott and I if I can put together 100 cheers in one day- with them being acceptable- I can pretend to be a vampire so that I won't be killed and eaten by my boyfriends parents!" Olivia said.

I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of being eaten by her boyfriends parents, but she smiled at the memory of Olivia being so determined to do the 100 cheer concert which was Franklin Grove Middle VS Lincoln Vale Middle. After Charlotte Brown, my mortal enemy, had left it to last minute, Olivia was cornered into coming up with 100 cheers in one morning that were good enough to beat the Lincoln Vale cheerleaders who had been prepared for a month and a half. But guess what- Franklin Grove still one! Even with a worn-ou-baggy-eyed-Olivia who was so determined to win.

"That's the spirit!" I beamed, seeming very un-Goth like. Olivia smile warmly and began to reapply her make-up before stuffing the black bag under a holey cushion on a warn out ugly couch in the corner.

"Olivia, Ivy!" Mr Vega's voice boomed awkwardly from the other room. "Someone's here to see us."

My heart pounded. Olivia's face fell. This was it. The moment we had all been waiting for. The King and Queen had arrived.


	6. Authors note

**Authors note- please read! **

**Hey! This is my first authors note for this story and I hope I don't make this TOO boring for you guys. I've read all the comments from the people and I see how they think I don't write quick enough. I'm really sorry about that and I've decided to write a new chapter once everyday but beware! They might be short sometimes. I'm sorry if I fail this, I'm just really caught up in school stuff with all my tests coming up. I'm going on a trip in June for a week and I've been trying to concentrate on filling in forms and stuff. Thanks for actually reading my note. I hope you understand how busy I am. **

_**Unicorns are cute. I love reading. I'm allergic to puppies but their still adorable. Ivy's my favourite. My sister's annoying.**_

**-ALISHA! (AKA MYSISTERTHEVAMPIREFANX) **

_**Unicorns are cute. I love reading. I'm allergic to puppies but their still adorable. Ivy's my favourite. My sister's annoying.**_


	7. OLIVIA: His life story

**Hey, I hope that you read my authors note and understand how I'm writing one chapter everyday and it's going to be posted at around six or seven O'clock at night. Thanks for reading!- enjoy! **

Olivia's P.O.V

I bit my lip as I took Ivy's trembling had and pushed open the doors to the main room. The main doors were open and I could see the light, but only dim as the 'house' seemed to be surrounded my a misty graveyard. I was so close to grabbing Ivy's hand with all my force and pulling her out of the doors to freedom. The only thing in our way of leaving was a short but stubborn man standing by the door on the inside, a scroll in his hand. He opened it up and cleared his throat.

"Please welcome, Her majesty the Queen of werewolf's, Queen Amanda Caulfield and her mighty husband, King Larry Caulfield." He announced proudly as two middle aged people entered the room elegantly.

The woman, who was the Queen, was wearing a Victorian style ball gown whilst the man wore a Victorian style suit. The Queen wore a tiara with diamonds and emeralds that shone in the light of the dim bulb. The man had a golden crown on his head that looked fit for a King, though of course he is the King. The King and Queen's faces were filled with disgust as they stepped beside and allowed the small man to talk.

"And now, please welcome the King and Queen's son, Prince Jackson Caulfield." The short man announced, his voice sounded really deep and it was hard to believe that it was actually coming from him.

I held my breath as Jackson entered the room in a Victorian suit. He had a crown on his head, though it wasn't as big King Larry's. Jackson makes a whole show of gasping when he looks up from his feet and see's me. I gasp too, and as the two best actors in the room we fool the King, Queen, the little announcing buy and some of the guards standing near by.

"Mother! You told me that it wasn't Olivia and her family you captured!" Jackson shouted at his mother. Two guards came up from behind Jackson and held both his arms. "I command you to put me down!"

The guards looked towards the Queen and she shook her head. "Don't put him down. He deserves this so much, dating a vampire! We know you broke up with this Olivia but you went against our kind! Your traitor!" The Queen began to scream at Jackson. Tears spilled down his cheeks and tears spilled down mine. Now I was scared. If he was crying than this must be bad.

"Let her go," He sobbed, looking down at his feet where he was being held inches above the floor. "Please, Mother. I'll do anything, I'll tell you where Simon is."

The Queen gasped. "He's dead!" He screeched. "How dare you!"

The king placed his hand on his wife's shoulder but she pushed him off. She walked up to Jackson and as soon as he lifted his head up she slapped him hard across the face. Jackson moaned and I screamed, tears spilling like a leak in a pipe. I had no idea who this Simon was.

"He's not Mother, he's alive. I stay in contact with him. Please, just let them go and I'll tell you where he is!" Jackson protested, trying to get away from the strong werewolf guards. I sobbed into Ivy's shoulder, unable to watch how much pain he was in. They claws were digging into his armpits and blood was starting to draw. All the vampires eyes darkened at the sight and smell, causing the werewolf's to take a step back.

"You know, Jackson, right now, I don't love you. Never have, never will." The Queen spat as the King nodded. "But you look exactly like your twin brother, that's the only reason were keeping you and not feeding your to those blood suckers! We thought you would change, turn into Simon, but you haven't. He was loyal and dated his own kind while you are not loyal and go around dating the enemy. Now, we're going upstairs to the castle. Jackson, I trust, well, I don't trust you but just take them up to the servants quarters. We've been short on them lately. By midnight, in twelve hours you need to come and find us. Then you can explain to why you lied about Simon being alive!"

"He is!" Jackson shouted, trying to be released. I lifted my head up from Ivy's shoulder and saw Brendan, Mr Daniels, Mr Vega and Mr Hewwit jumping on the guards, trying to get them off Jackson. Jackson escaped from the crowd of fighters and raced over to me where he took my hands.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, wiping away my tears with him thumbs. "I promise I'll get you out of her soon, I promise," Tears falling down his cheeks now.

"Jackson!" The King boomed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and face the King and Queen. "We're going now, the guards are coming with us. Don't try and sneak them out of her or your ex gets it. This fight is going in your good books, don't expect to wake up tomorrow morning and all of you to perfectly fine! Everything you do that we don't like, someone gets hurt!"

"Father!" Jackson shouted. "This is wrong!"

King Larry shook his head, grinning evilly. "What are you gonna do about it? Tell the police? Then we'll all get done, as well as your pretty little vampire ex-girlfriend that you still care about. We've been doing this to vampires for century's, who cares?"

I want to shout at him that I am his girlfriend, not his ex but I know he would kill me there and then. Suddenly it hit me, I began to shiver, but not out of warmth or lack of comfort. My adoptive parents are probably worried sick!

"My mum and dad," I found myself saying. Everyone turns to look at me and Jackson's eyes are wide. I go several shades paler. I remember everything going fuzzy before blackness closed in. I heard the King and Queen's wicked laughter and everyone shouting my name, running towards me to stop me from falling. But it was Jackson's voice that stood out above all, it was his arms I felt beneath me the most.

"Oh thank God!" Jackson gasped and began to sob as he held me close to his chest. After a few minutes, Jackson released me and I saw how red and puffy his eyes were.

"Jackson," I whispered sadly, tracing under his eyes with my finger. Jackson closes them for a second and when he opens them tears are in his eyes. "I thought I had lost you," Jackson whispered, his voice was high from all of the crying he had done.

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." I joked, trying to make him laugh. Jackson just smirked and smiled through tears. He was trying to tell me something but every time he opened his mouth he just squeaked.

"I love you," He managed in a whisper. I gasped and tears of joy spilled down my cheeks. "I love you too," I whisper and kiss him on the lips. Our tears collide with each other and drip into our mouths, tasting bitter sweet. I was the first to pull away. "Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. Of course Jackson wasn't out of breath because of his werewolf powers and could have carried on for another twenty minutes before he began to breath the slightest bit quicker.

"They're in the waiting room. Luckily, being the Prince of this damn castle, I'm allowed to take you into the first aid room-just." Jackson joked, tucking some strands of my hair behind my ear. "Your so pretty," He whispers.

"Not too bad yourself," I tease, sitting up without Jackson's support. "Thanks for helping me." Jackson frowned.

"Of course I helped you, your my girlfriend," Jackson says, giving me a peck on the lips. I nodded and then frowned myself. "What is it? Are you hurt?" He began to panic.

I shook my head and it throbbed, but I wanted to talk about him for a second, not about me. "No," I say. "I just want you to help me understand."

Jackson looks puzzled as he nods his head slowly. "Help you understand what? Remember, I never got a proper education so I can't really help you with school and-" I hold up one finger and press it to his lips, commanding him silently to stop.

"Of course it's not homework or anything. I don't think I'll be needing that anymore, seeing as I'm stuck here." I say, looking around the dull room. "I want you to tell me about this Simon person."

Jackson looks really uncomfortable and begins to shift on the bed next to me. "Okay, I can do this." He took a deep breath. This must be a very painful subject for him. I almost felt bad for bringing it up but I reminded myself on how I needed to understand my boyfriend. "I'm not an only child like you though I was. Simon is my twin brother, older than be by three minutes. My Mother and Father loved him with all their hearts, they were his favourite by miles, I was no where near close." My heart skipped a beat as I thought about it. "My Mother and Father hated me, they would always give Simon anything he desired, anything he looked at and thought about. They gave me the small room in the attic, I only had the toys that Simon gave me once they were worn out and battered. Simon and I were so close, we were so different." He pauses.

"Why did your Mother and Father prefer him?" I ask out of curiosity. Jackson looks pained, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Because I was the disobedient one," He says. " I was the one that didn't mind about vampires. I thought that everyone should live in peace, and one day I set some of the vampires that were trapped free when I was ten. After that they really hated me, they couldn't bare to look at me. But Simon, oh Simon, he was on their side for anything, he was the real werewolf. Once he turned at the age of thirteen, he was the one that did everything properly, while I was the one who failed. I didn't want to be a werewolf like the others, I wanted to be an actor like humans and vampires. I wanted to be normal.

"When we were thirteen, coming on fourteen, I told Simon about how Mother and Father would hit me behind his back, how they would hurt me both physically and emotionally. Simon believed me and he ran away that night. I felt so bad, I wanted him back. For a week he was missing without any trace of where he was, Mother and Father blamed me and they hurt me harder. I was only thirteen, it hurt like hell. Mother and Father were upset, Mother would cry a lot and Father would look sad at most times.

"It was on our fourteenth birthday when we received a note written in someone else's handwriting. I knew it was Simon's though because he signed it with the name he used to call himself when we played as kids. It was a note from the 'police' that Simon was dead and his body had dissolved to ashes. I wanted to tell Mother and Father he wasn't dead but when I went to bed that night there was a note on my pillow. It said, 'Don't tell Mother or Father.' I haven't spoken a word about him until today when I saw you were about to faint." He finished with a deep breath.

"Oh Jackson," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him close.

Now he had told me about his past, wasn't it time I told him about mine?

**OMG! Sorry it took SOO long to write. Got school and stuff and it's all been so distracting. Broke my promise already- LOL. I will try to update once a day, promise. And I quote, "I will TRY to update once a day, promise." **

**See ya until tomorrow, if I can keep my promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo! Sorry the update is a little late. But here's the chapter:

JACKSON'S P.O.V

I gave Olivia a hug, wrapping my arms around her neck. I expected her to wrap her arms around me and hug me close, but she didn't. Instead she sat there on the bed, as stiff as wood. I pulled away and found Olivia frozen, staring into my eyes, hers filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, I feel myself frozen with fear. Olivia barely ever got scared or froze, I knew something was seriously wrong. Olivia wouldn't snap out from her trance. I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her, begging her to snap out of it. I called her name over and over until Ivy and Mr Vega came rushing in, tears streaking down Ivy's cheeks.

"What's wrong with her?" Ivy demanded, pushing me gently off the bed and putting her arms on Olivia's shoulders, shaking her so Olivia's head went back and forth. Ivy was shaking her so violently I thought Olivia's head would snap of it's bone and fly out of the window. Well, it would fly out of the window if it wasn't almost as high as the ceiling and had pointed bars keeping people from escaping.

"Hey! Watch it, Ivy. You could hurt her," Mr Vega gasped, pushing Ivy away and hugging Olivia tightly. Olivia seemed to snap out of it and once she did, she was gasping for air.

"Ouch! Vampire strength..." Olivia wheezed, waving her arms in the air, trying to be released. Mr Vega muttered a sorry and released her, taking a few steps back.

"And you said I was hurting her," Ivy smirked playfully through tears. Mr Vega rolled his eyes and grinned. "Are you OK?" Ivy asked, sitting down beside Olivia and rubbing her arm sympathetically.

"Sure, just having some... thoughts," Olivia replied, her voice quiet and shy. I shook my head and smiled, Ivy stood up from the bed and I raced over to Olivia hugging her close. And for the first time in a while, she hugged me back.

"Come on, Ivy. Let's give the two love birds a few minutes." Mr Vega snickered, leading Ivy out of the room. Ivy winked at Olivia and I. I rolled my eyes whilst Olivia blushed and giggled nervously. Damn I love the sound of her giggle. Once the door closed firmly behind them, I grabbed Olivia's hand and looked her in the eyes, her eyes warm and a smile on her lips.

"What was all that about?" I asked eventually. Olivia's face fell, her smile dropped, she looked heart broken.

"What was all what about?" She asked, playing dumb. I rolled my eyes, this was too serious and Olivia didn't seem to think so. Either that or she wasn't ready to tell me.

"You know what I'm talking about. Something's wrong with you too, isn't it? Olivia, tell me know, or so help me I'll get it out of someone." I demanded.

Olivia suddenly burst into tears. My eyes widened and I quickly wrapped her into what seemed like the millionth hug today, though I didn't care.

"What on earth is wrong? I swear if you don't tell me right now..." I began, only to be cut off my Olivia.

"I'm scared." Olivia whispered, tears slowing down. "My past, I know it seems nothing compared to yours but..."

"Wait a second. Your past?" I begin, probing her for more details.

Olivia nodded her head sadly and looked at the ground. "Yeah,"

"What about it?" I whisper.

"I can't tell you, I'm not ready." Olivia apologized before standing up.

"Wait!" I call, but it's too late.

Olivia has stood up and saw her leg in a black cast. She gasped before falling over again, unable to bear the weight on one leg. Olivia just lay on the floor, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Shoot!" I cry, rushing to Olivia's side. She just looked at me for a moment before shutting her eyes tightly. "Olivia," I whimper.

"Jackson..." She whispers before remaining silent. She looked dead, helpless, hurt. I began to cry as I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her in my arms. I picked her up in my arms and lay Olivia on the single bare first aid bed. I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. Outside, Olivia's family and friends were all whispering wildly about Olivia, some of the faces were stained with tears. They all looked up at me and the sound of the door creaking open.

"Hello, everyone." I smiled warmly. "As being trained to work in a hospital, I know exactly what I'm doing. Olivia is unconscious and not due to wake up for a couple of hours. She has a fractured left leg which should be in a cast for the next four to six weeks."

Mr Vega gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God," He sighed. "Can we see her now?"

I shook my head sadly. "So sorry, Mr Vega. I don't think that would be a good idea. Olivia may be unconscious but she can still hear things in the room. She is likely to have a severe head ache and the noise would only make it worse, I hope you understand."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Mr Vega muttered. "Whatever's best for my daughter." I nod my head slightly and return to Olivia's side. Olivia looks so beautiful whilst sleeping. I begin to stroke Olivia's soft brown hair and I lean in to kiss her forehead when I hear whispers from outside. And one of them is my Mothers.

"How dare you try and stop me! I am the Queen of all werewolves, you stupid blood-suckers! Now, let me attend to my son so I can check that he's not treating this ex-girlfriend of his too kindly." My Mother's voice boomed over the voices of the Vegas', Daniels' and Hewwitts' voices.

I quickly pull away from Olivia and make my way quickly over to a table where I pretend to be eating a rare burger. The door slams open and my Mother storms in, her face red with anger. She looks at from Olivia to me, her facial expression not changing.

"God, those stupid vampires. I can't believe you used to date one!" My Mother cackled, huffing and straightening her horrible dress that she calls fashionable. "She's not that pretty either."

I gasp, I couldn't contain my anger. "How dare you! How dare you say that about Olivia! She's the most beautiful hu-vampire to have ever lived! Your just jealous because your old, as ugly as a ball dog and as wrinkly as Father's old wallet!" I shout. I gasp again and allow my hand to fly to my mouth, but I don't regret standing up for Olivia.

"Idiot!" Mother screams before grabbing Olivia's arm and scratching from her shoulder down to her wrist with her claws. Dark red blood trickled from Olivia's arm and Olivia began to whimper, but she didn't wake up, thankfully. I screamed as the blood dripped onto the floor...washing away some of the pale make-up...


End file.
